When Two Souls Collide
by jeniferxdawn
Summary: .Chase x Logan. One Shot SLASH! I looked across at his soft face. The wind was blowing in his unruly hair and his green eyes squinted against the harsh summer light. He was like a cool martini on a hot summer's day... Refreshing. Logan's Point of View.


Notes: This is Logan x Chase slash one shot. They are now 17 years old!

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story. Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to post something before moving… my next chapter of Play With Fire should be up sometime before the end of the first week of December.

(ONE SHOT.)

When Two Souls Collide.

Logan's POV

I looked across at his soft face. The wind was blowing in his unruly hair and his green eyes squinted against the harsh summer light.

He was gorgeous.

But there was one thing standing in my way.

My self.

No one on the PCA campus knew how I felt about men.

In fact, I am bisexual, meaning I like both girls and guys.

I made my name here at PCA as a ladies man, what would it look like if I came out of the closet?

My reputation would be ruined.

I live for my reputation.

But all of this aside, he was like a cool martini on a hot summer's day.

Refreshing.

He walked towards me quickly and my hands got clammy, thank God it's a hot day.

"Hey Logan." He greets pleasantly in the voice that melts my body every time.

In a daze I stare forward at him, the breeze moving his hair, making the whole image surreal, as if from some movie.

"Logan!" He yelled and I jolted out of my trance.

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie with us?" He asked as he motioned to the rest of the group, Lola, Michael, Zoey and Quinn.

"Sure." I said, glad to have some time with Chase.

Even though we were roommates that didn't mean anything. He was always out chasing Zoey. It seems like she's all he ever thinks about. I rarely see him anymore so any minute that I can spend with him, alone or not, was something I looked forward to.

The movie was some stupid chick flick staring some guy from the OC the girls were going nuts about. I didn't see it but whatever.

"Logan, I'm short on cash, wanna share a popcorn?" Came Chase's voice through the swarm of people.

"Sure. Keep your money, I'll grab it." I said as I made my way towards him through the sea of people.

"Thanks, man. I'll go save the seats."

I walked into he theatre with the large bucket of popcorn in my hands and looked around for the gang. There they were, five rows back and dead center, Chase was on their end and the seat next to him was left empty, obviously for me.

I sat down next to him and endured the two-hour-long movie. Chick flicks are just not my cup of Joe. But at least I got to sit beside Chase for two hours. Honestly, I spent most of the time in the theatre stealing glimpses of him rather than the big screen. Fortunately the movie eventually ended and I was allowed to leave that hell.

"So, what are we getting up to now, guys?" I asked.

"Homework." Zoey answered in one word and Lola and Quinn agreed.

"Music time." Michael answered while pulling out his iPod.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me." Chase said as he looked around at the rest of the group.

"Sushi Rox?" I asked.

"Sushi Rox." Chase agreed and we headed off towards the restaurant.

My heart was beating fast as each footfall brought us closer to Sushi Rox. Now was my chance. How often am I actually alone with Chase? For some reason tonight everyone else was occupied with something else and it was just the two of us. Like a wise woman once told me 'the only way out of the game is to take yourself out, you need to take the chance or you'll never know.' That is exactly what I'm going to do.

I moved my hand over towards Chase through the dusky summer air and wrapped my hand around his, our fingers intertwined. I expected him to pull away but he didn't, instead his fingers tightened around mine and he moved closer towards me, our elbows brushing every so often as we walked on, passing Sushi Rox completely and finally coming to a stop in the middle of a grassy field.

We sat down on the grass, our hands still clasped, with our legs stretched out in front of us. We were silent for a while; all I could here was his soft breathing and my heart beating in my ears. This is not what I expected to happen. I expected to reach over, grab his hand and have him pull away saying 'What the hell!' and walk away quickly. I never expected to have him hold on and walk with me. But as the silence continued, the sun slowly falling below the horizon and curfew creeping ever closer I felt the need to just say his name. I needed to get the story straight. I needed to know where we go from here. I needed to know what this means for me, for us and for out lives together or apart.

"Chase." I said into the air, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Mmm?" He responded in a voice equally as quiet as mine. He moved his body closer to mine and started to gently rub my hand with his thumb.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, Logan, we are sitting on the grass, holding hands, watching the sunset and kissing."

"We're not kissing." I said, confused, as I turned my head to look him in the face. That's when it happened. His face turned to me and his lips were on mine.

Everything went silent.

The world melted around me.

No sound.

No image.

Just his lips on mine.

Perfect.

Our two souls colliding.

**A.N:** What do you think? I like it. Yes it's a one shot! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
